edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed, Edd, N' Eddy's Christmas Tales
Ed, Edd, N' Eddy's Christmas Tale Written by G.R. 5/27/1998 Twas a time ago long as it seems, for the story is more like something in your dreams. 'Bout when the Heroes of Christmas come upon brave and bold, defending the weak and old. And this brings out CHristmas joy. You may be wondering where this comes from. If you haven't, I say it's time you begun... How The Eddy stole Christmas Everyone in Peach Creek, loved Christmas Day a lot, full of Christmas cheer, but one says it's rot. Like I said the loved the holiday alot, except the Eddy did not. No one knows why the Eddy hates Christmas. Some say his socks are too tight, some say his head wasn't screwed on just right. But the reason that bests them all, is that tthe Eddy's heart was two sizes too small. How he hated the Everyone in Peach Creek and he hated them all and saw them weak. "Look at them all down by there, just annoying little men who always makes noise in the air. On Christmas morning, all those girls and boys run off to play with all their toys, and they make all the noise noise and noise! Then they play silly little games like Tramperty Fofay, and make up their own games like Rollerblade Croquet. Then they feast and feast and they carve the roast beast. How they make Christmas music drumming! I must find a way to stop Christmas from coming!" The Eddy thought for a moment, and came up with a wicked idea. He gathered some curtains and said, "This will be just the trick, sooner or later I'll look just like St. Nick." With that said done with the Eddy with cheer, he thought to himself, 'All I need is a reindeer.' The Eddy looked round and round, but since reindeer were scarce in his cave of dread, he said "If I can't find a reindeer, I'll make one instead." So he grabbed his friends Ed and Edd and tied reindeer antlers around their heads with a small piece of thread. And he placed them at his sled. and off they went riding into the snow, with the Eddy crackling his whip at them with glee to ruin Christmas Eve. They came across the town, and waited patiently, and down the chimney went Mr. Eddy. At firsta few times, he got stuck some times, did that stop Eddy? No he said simply said, If Santa could do it, so can I!" He crept through the house and stole everything there, presents, ornaments, and cookies, and everything for the feast, he even took the Roast Beast. He stuffed the tree up in the chimney, until he heard a small sigh, and turned around to see .. Cindy Lou Who? Or was she a Why? "Santa claus," she said, "Why I are taking our Christmas Tree?" The Eddy stood there, thinking in his mind, until he came up with a lie. "Why my dear child," he said, "There is a Christmas light that won't work, so I am taking it back to my workshop, and once I fix it. I'll bring it back here." This tricked the Who and he sent her to bed, with a glass of water, and a pat on the head. The Eddy stole everything in the house and next, he even stole a crumb too mall for a mouse. Then he continued the same again and again. Back on his mountain, he laughed with glee, "Ha! Now their Christmas is ruined because of me." He put his ear out forward and listened and heard a sound very low, then it started to grow. Yes! Every person in Peach Creek was singing, tall and the small was singing. The Eddy hadn't stopped Christmas from coming, it came. And it was still the very same. And the Eddy stood there puzzled and puzzled with his feet ice cold in the snow, and said, "How can this be so? It cam without presents, it came without tags, it came without boxes, packages, and bags!" He stood puzzled and puzzled, and realized, that Christmas doesn't come from a store, maybe Christmas means just a little bit more. He tried to lift the sleigh,(for Ed and Edd were too tired) and what happened that day? Some say that The Eddy's heart grew three sizes that day! And with the Spirit of Christmas sparkling in his eyes anew, the Eddy found himself with the strength of ten Eddys! Plus Two. He gave back the presents to the most and least. He even carved the Roast Beast. The Nutcracker Nazz was the daughter of a wealthy man, and she was very rich. It was Christmas Eve, and her uncle Rolf Drusselmeyer promised to give her a special gift. And indeed it was: A Nutcracker! She loved playing with it, and when everyone went to bed, she wanted to still play with the Nutcracker. When she saw the Nutcracker again, she could've swore that the toy smiled at her. Suddenly she heard a squeak and turned around to see a tall man with whiskers and he wore a sock hat on his head. The one thing that she found interesting was the wriggling tail of the man. Suddenly another man with whiskers and tail came up to them, he had thick monobrow and a dorky smile, a sly smile. The two immediatly ran acros the room, snatching everything. They stole the presents,the tree, the food. The two thieves laughed and dissapeared. Nazz started to cry, when Rolf came. She heard him say a few words in a strange langauge. And all of a sudden, a beautiful Christmas Tree appeared! Followed by many presents. And beautiful lights and ornaments. Nazz noticed one thing. Her Nutcracker became as tall as her. He gestured her for a dance, and so they did. However, the two thieves came back, and were surprised to see the items restored. They ran forward to snatch everything, when the Nutcracker unsheathed his sword and shook it at them threatingly. The Thieves were startled, but soon hope came for these robbers, when more thugs appeared, angry and mad. Toy soldiers around the tree, got up and marched forward and aimed their wooden rifles at the thugs. The four elites of the thieves were Scragg, Boggs, Cap'n Higgins, and Admiral Benbow, and they laughed at the toys. The Nutcracker shouted his war cry and the Battle began. Toys and Mice fought and punched, kicked, bit each other. Until Everything stopped when a little man popped out of a hole in the ground. He wore a long robe and big crown. He had only three whiskers and was very short, so he wore stilts. The Nutcracker had the toys bring in a cannon, but The Mouse King laughed and laughed at this, until... BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! The cannon had fired, and Captain Higgins fell flat and was dead. The Mouse King gave the signal for battle and the fight raged on. Scraggcaught hold of one toy, and was about to stab him, when Nazz bravely, fired a toy rifle at him. The Rat fell dead. However, the Nutcracker fought with all his might, but he was quickly knocked down by The King. The Mouse King was about to finish off the Nutcracker, when Nazz placed a mouse trap earby and the trap snatched the Mouse King's Tail! The King gave a yelp, when The Nutcracker finished him off. Boggs and Benbow removed the trap, and The Mouse King fell to the floor; with his last breath, the King crawled back to his mouse hole, leaving his stilts behind. The Mouse Army fled back to the mouse hole and were never seen again. The Nutcracker would've died that day, if it hadn't been for Drusselmeyer. He came forward to the Nutcracker's limp body. And saying a few words, the nUtcracker was alive and was a human. He was Kevin Drusselmeyer, Rolf's long lost nephew. There Kevin married Nazz, and in the morning, they told the events to their parents. At first, they didn't believe, until Rolf came walking in, wearing the Mouse King's stilts. So Kevin and Nazz went to the Kingdom of toys, and lived happily ever after. Ed, Edd, n' Eddy's A Christmas Carol Edbenezer "Eddy" Scrooge was the most sour man in Peach Creek 1843. He hated Christmas and was never the same until Christmas eve. First, as he went forward to the door, he could've swore that his door's knocker was replaced, with the face of Eddward Jacob Smartley. But that was impossible, Smartley was dead for seven years. Later that night, every bell in his house, rang by themselves, and finally, stepping into the room was Smartley's Ghost! He wore a long trenchcoat and wore broken glasses. A bandage was rapped around his jaw. And most of all, he wore chains made of heavy steal. The Ghost of Smartley spoke of a warning. For Seven long years, he walks the earth, carrying the chains of sin for all eternity. This is to be Scrooge's fate! The Ghost speaks that the only reason to avoid this is speaking with three spirits. With the message delivered, Smartley dissapears into the night, never to be seen again. The bell tolls one, Scrooge is haunted by the Ghost of Christmas Past. It took the form of two young kids. One a girl with red hair and carries a extinguisher cap. The other a young boy with a retainer, and he carried a ... twig of holly. The spirit shows Scrooge the memoirs of his past. As a young boy, Scrooge was neglected by his father. But soon that neglect ended. Years later, Scrooge works at Ed Fezziwig's barrel company with his best friend Dick Wilson. Years past, his wife Belle leaves him. Unable to bear this any longer, Scrooge extinguishes the spirit. At the same hour, the second spirit arrives. The Ghost of Christmas Present, a tall man with red hair and a monobrow, carrying a cream horn as a torch. he shows Scrooge his employee's present day life, they are happy, even though they hav little to be happy about. Yet every one else insults Scrooge. Before leaving the Ghost shows Scrooge the dangers of Ignorance and Want. At the the last hour of Midnight, The third spirit arrives, the Ghost of Christmas Yet to come, a ghostly hooded figure with the badge of ram, 'That looks a lot like the badge Rolf wears.', thought Scrooge. The Ghost shows Scrooge the terrible future. Thieves, hoodlums, drunkards everywhere. Worse, Ed Cracthit's son Tiny Jim died, and so did Scroog, for his tombstone reads, Here Lies Edbenezer Scrooge Born 7 Feb 1607 Died 25 Dec 1843 Scrooge cried out in anguish, begging the Ghost to give him another chance. The Ghost however opens a large grave, and sinks Scrooge in. Scrooge later wakes up, finding he's still alive. So Scrooge did all the things he promised to do. And he became a second father figure to Tiny Jim, and to this day they always say "God bless us, Everyone!" The End Merry Christmas!